This invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, treating a fluid, particularly an aqueous fluid, in a conduit to kill bacteria therein and cause flocculation of suspended solid matter.
Chemical treatment is usually used to kill bacteria and/or to cause flocculation of suspended solids in water supply systems, heating systems and so forth. For example, chlorine gas can be introduced to the water and be dissolved therein to kill bacteria, the concentration of the dissolved chlorine being monitored and maintained at a bacteria-killing level. Ozone has also been used for this purpose, being introduced into a flowing liquid and subsequently removed when it has fulfilled its function. It is also known that water can be treated by irradiation with UV light, and it has been proposed that a high frequency electromagnetic field can be utilised for this purpose. Flocculation has essentially been effected by chemical treatment.